Is this Love
by Dags-Calhoun
Summary: This is a Duo SongFic. the first Chapter is by Loki and Demosthenes, the second is mine. His is a HpGw, no slash. Mine is, of course, SSHG. I hope you like, and please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to give special thanks to my friend _Loki and Demosthenes_ for creating the first chapter, however, he owns nothing in this story.

Disclaimer: Nothin' in this here Fanfic is owned by me.

It was going to be the best Yule Ball that Hogwarts had seen in centuries. The fear of Voldemort had finally left once Harry Potter had killed the Dark Lord. Although Harry Potter had been out of Hogwarts for almost six months already, he, as well as several other people who had helped in the downfall of He-Who-Must-Now-Be-Named, was a guest of honor at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was decked out and everyone that had done anything to make the place seem like a winter wonderland had done everything in his or her power to make it as beautiful as possible. Glimmering icicles shimmered in the candlelight and light snow appeared to be falling from the enchanted roof like white rose pedals. Small circular tables sat around the edge of the hall and a door led out into a simple maze of White roses and statues that depicted lovers and happiness.

For once, Harry thought that he could actually enjoy himself tonight. As the doors opened and students flooded into the hall, Harry stood behind the stage. It had been quite some time since he had last set foot in the school and he was a little nervous to see all the people that were still at Hogwarts. He glanced out at all the happy faces and all the people that were awestruck by the way the hall was decorated and smiled, it was decorated with it's "balls-to-the-wall" glamour, partially due to him.  
Minutes passed and he saw the person he was most anxious to see. She looked older and stunning in her cream colored dress, her hair fell around her shoulders like satin thread. She was here with someone, but he couldn't deny his feelings for her, he had to let her know and he figured this was the only way to let her know how he felt. As the headmaster finished his brief speech to the students and guests, he cleared the dance floor and stepped off the stage as the lights dimmed.

Harry walked out onto the dark stage, barely visible in the candlelight and the band struck the first notes of the song. As the band got to the end of the intro, Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and the lights got brighter.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

As he finished the song, the people that were slow dancing all looked at the stage as he said. "I love you Ginny, now and always," and he walked off the stage to shocked silence. And as a tear rolled down Ginny's cheek, the next song started.


	2. Chapter 2

As said before though I hate to admit it _Loki and Demosthenes _was key in making this fic possible and if you really like his stuff better go ahead and go and don't forget to flame me thank you and here we go Dudes.

Disclaimer: This shit aren't mine and all this here stuff will never in my life be such. If that made since to you then that makes one of us.

She had known about Harry's feelings for a while now and it somewhat pained Hermione to see Ginny with someone else. Of course her running after him leaving the unnamed man behind was nice. She had no idea why she was thinking like this but then she had been acting odd also. That she new about. Even before Harry killed Voldemort she had been smitten with a man that was 'off limits' before and after he 'killed' Dumbledore. She had been so thrilled when she saw that Dumbledore was back, that it had all been a plan to heal him and save Snape's life. When they walked up just five months after he 'died' they were all shocked, then they were happy even thrilled.

They had to be put together during the war to work on potions and such and actually got to now abit about him. Then the war ended and she had only seen the man in passing. This ball, the Yule Ball, was the perfect way to see him.

As the music played she swayed by her self, feeling the music flow through her body. The next song played, and the next, but on the third she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to stare into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. 'Would you like to dance?" he asked holding out his other hand. All she could do was nod and be led onto the dance floor. They swayed and didn't hear any of the song, their only focus was each other. They didn't notice when people started watching them whispering to each other talking about love. Then the man , Severus Snape, kissed her a long passionate kiss that lasted for an eternity for the two only a few seconds to the crowed. The people started saying they would go well together. But the two were thinking differently, Severus was totally inraped in her and Hermione was in shock her heart had skipped she had felt a flame shoot through her. She laid her head on his chest and just danced staying with him for as long as she could. But nobody got back on the floor they listened to the song that was so perfect fort this moment.

I've got a funny feeling

The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight

It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things

I even think I saw a flash of light

It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around

And around

And around

And around

They're all watchin' us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

If you do maybe kiss me again

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair

But dancing is as far as it goes

Girl you've never moved me quite

The way you moved me tonight

I just wanted you to know

I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around

And around

And around

And around

They're all watchin' us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again

Kiss me again

The music stopped and the two people got off the floor still only thinking of the other.He kissed her again and they left takeing their deep love for each other with them.

A/N: I sucked at his didn't I? I See it now was better wasn't it? Flame and shoot me before I die of embarrassment.


End file.
